Life, Love and Lilies
by dizzy5
Summary: well it's a lily and james fic with some other relationships in there too it's rated for swareing please read and review
1. Bio's and the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I only own the characters I make up and the plot.  
  
Ok well these are the characters in Life love and Lilies  
  
Lillian (Lily) Evans:  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Style: up in a ponytail or down in curls  
  
Eyes: Bright green  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, baggy jeans (and skirts later), T-shirts, jogging suit, sweats, and sweatshirts  
  
Height: fifth year 5'4"  
  
Nickname: Spitfire  
  
Reason for nick: she's got a Fiery temper  
  
Amelia (Millie) Carson:  
  
Hair: Black with blue streaks  
  
Style: Down strait, in a bun, or half ponytail  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown almost Black  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, bellbottom jeans, skirts, Long sleeve shirts, T- shirts, sweats, sweaters  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'6"  
  
Nickname: Herbal  
  
Reason for nick: she's an all-natural kinda girl  
  
Victoria (Vicky) Hale:  
  
Hair: Blond almost silver (not a Veela)  
  
Style: Down strait or in a half ponytail  
  
Eyes: Bluish green  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, strait cut jeans, skirts, button-up shirts, sweats and sweatshirts  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'6"  
  
Nickname: Current  
  
Reason for nick: she's got a calm persona  
  
James Potter:  
  
Hair: Jet-black  
  
Style: Messy, untamable  
  
Eyes: Crystal blue  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, jeans to big for him, slacks, T-shirts, sweaters, jogging suit, sweats.  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'8"  
  
Nickname: Prongs  
  
Reason for nick: his Animagi form is a stag  
  
Sirius Black:  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Style: strait, long, sometime in a ponytail (later cut and spiked)  
  
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, jeans, slacks, T-shirts, sweaters, sweats, and jeans  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'8"  
  
Nickname: Padfoot  
  
Reason for nick: his Animagi form is a dog  
  
Remus Lupin:  
  
Hair: Sandy blonde sort of graying  
  
Style: short cut nice but ragged at the same time  
  
Eyes: Bluish gray  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'9"  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, jeans, slacks, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, sweaters, sweats, and jeans  
  
Nickname: Moony  
  
Reason for nick: he's a werewolf  
  
Peter Pettigrew:  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Style: neatly combed  
  
Eyes: Watery blue  
  
Height: in fifth year 5'3"  
  
Clothing: Hogwarts uniform, jeans, slacks, T-shirts, and sweats  
  
Nickname: wormtail  
  
Reason for nick: his Animagi form is a rat  
  
Ok well those are the main characters peter is NOT a main person but he's a marauder so. well that's them remember to read and review thanks 


	2. Beginnings, Books, and Bashing

A/N: hey so this is the first chapter and well Read and review ok I really want feedback from people on with the story.  
  
A young girl lay in a large comfy bed, barely awake when an owl began taping at her window. The girl smiled, stood up and walked over opening the frame simply. The barn owl glided in to the blue, purple and gold room scattered with robes, jeans, T-shirts, and other miscellaneous articles of clothing. The girl quickly grabbed a sweater as she noticed the cold breeze she'd let in, and then untied the letter attached to the owls foot. The owl hooted and flew back out the way it had come from. She opened the envelope and read the neat green hand writing inside...  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that we will be pleased to see you back for your Fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the necessary books and equipment for this year are enclosed.  
Term as always begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later then July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
As she read through the list of supplies, someone calling from down stairs interrupted her.  
"Lillian! Five minute till breakfast if you want to eat you better hurry!" Lily heard her mother call from the foot of the stairs.  
"I'll be right down I just want a shower first." She called back grabbing her towel and bathrobe, she walked in to her bathroom to shower.  
  
See the Evans may not be from a great wizard family like some of Lily's friends actually they weren't even from a wizard family at all. Lily was a muggle born, but even if they weren't wizards from a muggle point of view they were a very well off family each bedroom in their mansion had a bathroom of its own, there were four floors not including the attic, in which Lily had made her refuge form her older sister Petunia, a nasty girl who was about two years older then Lily who had just turned fifteen on January 1st, Petunia hated Lily with a passion, she called Lily all sorts of nasty names like freak, abnormality, inhuman, and lots worse. Of coarse Lily could say mean things to Petunia as well but never did. See Petunia wasn't the greatest looking girl she in many peoples eyes mostly Lily's she looked like a horse; strait blonde hair, overly thin, and abnormally long neck, and buck teeth to make the look perfect. Lily on the other hand was the exact opposite of her sister with her beautiful wavy red hair, green eyes that showed her every emotion, freckled skin and creamy complexion that never blemished or burnt.  
  
Lily quickly stepped out of the shower, dried off throwing on some clothes, and then she made her bed and ran down the stairs to find the rest of her family already at the table waiting for her.  
"Good-morning mum, dad, Petunia." Lily greeted as she sat down, spiting out her sister's with air so cold it could have frozen anyone.  
"Good-morning Lillian darling." Her mother said setting a plate down in front of her.  
"Hello sweetheart." Mr. Evans said looking up from his paper.  
"Freak." Petunia said with pure disgust not even looking up.  
"Petunia do not speak to your sister in that manner how dare you!" Mr. Evans yelled as Petunia look away enraged that her father would yell at the fact that she told the truth, to Petunia Lily was nothing but a freak of nature and she made sure everyone knew it.  
"Dad I have to go down town some time this month I need to get my school supplies and new robes." Lily said finishing her bagel.  
"Alright sweetheart, how much do you think you'll need? And when do you think you'll go?" Mr. Evans asked grabbing another pancake from the stack.  
"Hmm...well robes ...gloves...hmm I'll more then likely need 93£."(A/N: for those of you who don't know what that is in U.S. that's about $170 in Canadian its about $223 it's a lot of money I made books like 65$ U.S. and that's not just school books)  
Petunia looked up from her cereal in shock "You're not going to give her that much are you? You would never give me that much to go shopping."  
"Petunia this is not shopping its for Lily's school. She needs it, you don't need new blush every week." Mrs. Evans answered clearing the table.  
"FINE, GIVE THE LITTLE FREAK WHAT EVER SHE WANTS YOU'LL BE SORRY SOMEDAY AND IT'LL BE PERFECT LITTLE LILY'S FAULT!" Petunia screeched as she stomped out the front door of the house living her father yelling after her to apologize to her sister. Lily as always took no heed to her sister's harsh words but instead hurried up stairs.  
The rest of the day Lily could only be found in the attic AKA: Lily's floor. She spent the day reading Writing and owling her friends' letters asking how their summers were and when they wanted to go to Diagon Alley, for their supplies.  
"Lillian, come down for supper" Lily heard her mother call from the bottom of the latter.  
"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." She called back as she started to put her papers, books and video games away.  
  
Petunia wasn't at supper and she didn't come home till long after Lily had gone to bed, but when she got home Lily wasn't asleep for long. "PETUNIA ALEXANDREA EVANS How dare you walk in here and act like you've done nothing wrong!" Mr. Evans hollered. "But I have done nothing wrong and you know it!" Petunia yelled back.  
  
"NOTHING YOU DID NOTHING!"  
  
"That's right and you know it. She's nothing but a freak of nature!"  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF YOUR SISTER THAT WAY AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! NOW GO TO BED NOW!" Mr. Evans at that began to walk away but to Petunia this wasn't over.  
  
"SHE'S NOT HUMAN SHE'S A FREAK AN ABNORMALITY AND I HATE HER!!!"  
  
"GO TO BED NOW PETUNIA NOW!!! AND YOU ARE GROUNED TILL LILY LEAVES FOR SCHOOL!" "But daddy you know its true..." "GO." Nether knew Lily had heard the whole thing. 'He never disagreed, does that mean he agrees...' was Lily's last thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Things from then just got worse. Petunia refused to look at Lily let alone be in the same room so Lily stayed in the attic most of the time. A few weeks past and it was time for lily to go meet her friends at Diagon Alley she had also decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and catch a cab in the morning to King's Cross. Lily quickly dragged her trunk down the stairs as she heard a honk from her cab, as she left her father handed her some money and she was off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The cab driver helped Lily carry her trunk in to the dirty looking pub.  
"How much do I owe you for the ride?" Lily asked as the burly looking driver as he set down the heavy trunk.  
"Eleven pounds Ms. Evans." He answered looking around he asked, "You sure you don't want me to take you to a nicer place Ms. cuz I will... no charge..."  
"I'm sure, I'm meeting some others here. All right here's twelve pounds, hope to see you soon." At that Lily handed the driver his money and walked over to the young bar tender.  
"Hello there Lily, I haven't seen you all summer. What can I fetch ya'?" the brown haired bar tender said turning to face her with a smile.  
"A room for the night and a warm butterbeer will do Tom thank you so much."  
"Right then room first. I'll help you with your trunk come on Lily." He said walking out from behind the counter and handing Lily the key to her room and grabbing her trunk. The two tromped up the stairs.  
  
Lily sat at the counter waiting for her two best friends, Amelia Carson also known as Millie, and Victoria Hale or well just Vicky. The three where all staying over night and soon Lily saw Millie's father carrying in two trunks looking heavier them her own.  
"Need some help there Mr. Carson?" Tom asked grabbing the top trunk.  
"Yes thank you Tom. It seems my daughter and young Miss. Hale need to pack lighter." Mr. Carson said looking at his daughter as she walked through the door.  
"What we only pack things we'll need..." Millie answered.  
"I believe you two will be staying with Miss. Evans..." the girls nodded, "I'll help you take these up sir." Tom said walking up the stairs.  
  
"LILY!!!" Millie and Vicky yelled together running over and giving Lily a bear hug.  
"I guess you missed me huh." Lily said as they let her go.  
"You guess? Of coarse we missed you Lil. We're your friends." Vicky said as Millie nodded vigorously. Then Millie spoke up, "Lets go SHOPPING!" and they were off.  
  
A/N: Ok what do you think I really want to know ok so review any questions just ask. 


	3. Slime, Scum, and Snape

A/N: ok this is chapter two here we go...  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"LILY!!!" Millie and Vicky yelled together running over and giving Lily a bear hug.  
"I guess you missed me huh." Lily said as they let her go.  
"You guess? Of coarse we missed you Lil. We're your friends." Vicky said as Millie nodded vigorously. Then Millie spoke up, "Lets go SHOPPING!" and they were off.  
  
Slime, Scum, and Snape  
  
Lily, Millie, and Vicky quickly ran out the back door out to a small courtyard and strait to the wall in front of them, Lily pulled out her wand and started counting the bricks.  
  
"Ok two across...three up...one over... right k here we go" she tapped one of the bricks three time and the whole wall began to move soon they were standing under a huge archway that led into the cobbled streets of one of their favorite place it the wizarding world...Diagon Alley.  
  
The three girls headed strait for Gringotts so Lily could change her money. Soon her 93£ turned into 35 galleons, 2 sickles and 23 knuts.  
  
"Where to now you guys?" Vicky asked as they walked.  
  
"Umm, how 'bout we get our new robes then we can get our books?" Lily suggested looking at her two best friends.  
  
"Ok lets just go." Millie said impatiently.  
  
"Yah, sounds good to me." Vicky said and they started walking in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as they walked into the shop a cubby woman warring kiwi green robes walk up.  
  
"New robes girls?"  
  
"Yes please" the girls chorused. After they got their robes they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. As Lily read off the books Millie and Vicky grabbed each of them one.  
  
"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by: Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot, Unfogging the Future by: Cassandra Vablatsky, Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Fun, Self-Defensive Spellwork, A Compendium of Common curses and Their Counter-Actions volume 5, An Anthology of Seventeenth-Century Charms, Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsenius Jigger, the great Book of Monsters, New Theory of Numerology and Numerology and Grammatica... you get all that?" she finished.  
  
"Yup" Millie answered as Vicky handed Lily her books. Lily walked over to another shelf and quickly grabbed two more books.  
  
"Lily don't you have enough books..." Millie said paying for hers.  
  
"Yah do you really need...Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts and Achievements in Charming...hey what's with the first one?" Vicky added reading the titles.  
  
"Your not going after Malfoy are you?" Lily didn't answer. "Your gonna get the Marauders to help you aren't you... your crazy he'll have his goons on you in a minute!!" Millie almost yelled.  
  
"I'm not going after Malfoy don't worry Remus conned me out of it already... but the fucker would deserve it!" Lily answered handing the storekeeper some galleons and getting change, "But I just need some good books to read in charms class." She finished fallowing Vicky out the store.  
  
"So what else do we need? Because I need to go see if Mr. Ollivanders can get this cut out of my wand... my sister almost broke it..." Vicky said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok I'll come with." Millie said, "what about you Lily?"  
  
"I'll meet you guys at The Apothecary shop, I got to go get new gloves and a cauldron."  
  
"OK see you in ten then." The girls chorused walking the other way.  
  
Five minutes later Lily was sitting out side the Apothecary waiting for her friends while reading her potions book.  
  
"Trying to get a good grade in potion for once Evans." A voice drawled from the doorway. Lily turned to see one of the people she hated more then anyone.  
  
"I'll have you know Snape I always get a good grade in potions. Now what do you want?" Lily said putting the book in her bag and turning to glare at the greasy haired boy.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Evans." Snape said smiling as he looked her over from her army boots to her red hair.  
  
"No that's quite ok Snape I'd rather not know. Now if you'll leave your blocking my light and I'm trying to read." She answered frowning Snape didn't move. "Fine if you won't leave I will...Move." He still didn't move.  
  
"Now, now Evans no need to get pushy." He said in his drawl not letting her pass.  
  
"Move now or I will move you and you don't want me to do that." She said a little louder, he still didn't move. "Look you arrogant, unwashed, self- centered, Slytherin, asshole get lost or out of my way!" She hissed at him infuriated.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way you little mudblood bitch." Snape snapped snatching Lily's arm winding to slap her, just then a hand grabbed his.  
  
"Now, now Snivellus it's not nice to hit girls, I mean if it were I would have hit you a long time ago." Lily looked up to find Sirius Black holding Snape's hand with no effort.  
  
"This is between me and Evans not you Black get lost like the dog you are." Snape said calmly trying not to show his anger as he pulled his arm away from Sirius's grasp.  
  
Sirius looked over to Lily. "Don't mind if I join the party do you fair lady?" she answered by motioning with her hand for him to join them. "Thanks milady"  
  
"Get Lost Black" Snape said glaring.  
  
"I don't think the lady wants to be left with a, what was it again ...o yes an, 'arrogant, unwashed, self-centered, Slytherin, asshole' was the term I believe" he answered grinning at Lily then turning back to Snape. "Now I think you should leave Snivellus before your looks upset the lady."  
  
Snape glared at Lily and as he left she could hear him cursing under his breath.  
  
"So what you doin' here alone anyway" Sirius asked turning to face Lily as she sat back down.  
  
"I'm not, the other essentials are gonna be here soon...you?" "I forgot some stuff the other day." he answered showing her his bag of potion ingredients –many of which she knew weren't on their list-and a new winter cloak, and she smiled knowingly. The two talked till Sirius noticed the time and left, a few minutes later Millie and Vicky sauntered up and they all got their ingredients. The rest of the day the three friends wandered the area, at lunch Lily told the girls about her encounter with Snape and Sirius, and Millie and Vicky told her about how Mr. Ollivanders wouldn't let them leave till he new exactly how the wand got cut... every detail. Soon the girls found them selves back at the Leaky cauldron in their own beds dreaming of what would await them the next day.  
  
A/N ok so this is kind of short but I couldn't think of the day any more so hope you liked it and please review 


	4. Trains Tantrums and Torment

A/N: hey ok this is chapter three read and review ok I really want to know what you think.  
  
Trains Tantrums and Torment  
  
Lily was the first to wake the next morning quickly and quietly she moved to the bathroom as not to wake her friends. After a fast shower she decided to wake the girls. First she stepped over to Millie's bed and whispered. "Millie, Sirius is at the window..."  
  
Millie sat up like lightning yelling. "What Sirius where?"  
  
Suddenly there was movement from the third bed as Vicky sat up "What the heck is she goin' on about now."  
  
"I don't have a clue." Lily answered trying to hide a smile. "You two should get up its almost time to go." She finished pulling out some muggle clothes as the other two fought over who could shower first.  
  
About an hour later the three girls were loading their trunks on to trolleys and walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. As they got closer their pace quickened till they hit the wall at full speed one by one, Lily first then Millie and last Vicky.  
  
The Lily stood looking around, taking in everything from the bright red steam engine to the students; some talking to old friends others looking nerves, 'probably first years' she thought smiling at a couple of them as they walked past.  
  
"Lily, are you going to stand there all day or are you gonna help us these trunks, they ain't gonna lift them selves ya' know." She heard Millie calling from behind her.  
  
"Ok I'm coming." She answered grabbing the other side of the first trunk and helping to lift it up the train steps, then going back to help Vicky with Millie's but it seemed to be much heaver then her own. They had given up and were going to find Millie to help.  
  
They stopped hearing a calm voice from the train. "Here let us help girls." Lily looked up to see two black haired boys grab the two trunks left on the floor and carry them down to a compartment. Once in the small compartment the trunk were put with some others in the racks, Lily looked around at the others and found the rest of her best friends sitting ether on a seat or on the floor.  
  
"This is where you went Millie leaving Lily and I to lift YOUR trunk all alone. That thing weighs a ton!" Vicky said glaring at Millie from beside Lily.  
  
"Yah Millie I thought for sure Lily's would have weighed more then yours with all her books but man that thing is way worse. Do you bring bricks to school with you?" one of the boys that helped Lily and Vicky said laughing as Millie glared.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Thanks James, Sirius for your help, we would have been out there forever if you guys hadn't come to our rescue." Lily said giving them all hugs and sitting down on the floor between Sirius and James.  
  
"No problem Lils we're happy to help?" James smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
'Man have they ever grown over the summer' Lily thought looking at all her friends.  
  
Millie's hair had grown and been re-dyed with bright blue streaks over her normal pitch-black locks.  
  
Vicky on the other hand seemed to have cut her hair so it was about to her shoulder blades. Now the guys on the other hand they had changed over the summer well not Peter but he never changed, but the others...Sirius had let his hair grow some so it was now long enough to put in a small ponytail, he had grown about two inch's and he seemed to have gained some muscle too.  
  
Remus seemed to have much more gray hair then the last time she had seen him but he still had the neatly ragged look to him and he had only grown an inch.  
  
Then there was James who's hair looked softer and cleaner then before, he was about three inch's taller, he had a very nice tan and well he seemed to be missing something...  
  
'Something's missing but I can't quite place it...' Lily thought then it hit her. "James, where's your girlfriend? ...What was her name ...Emma...no Katie ...no Lindsay that's it Lindsay! Where is she?"  
  
"Lisa ...and I broke up over the summer." He answered not really fazed by the fact.  
  
"That's to bad James." Vicky comforted.  
  
"Yah just cuz she was jealous of the three of us doesn't mean we didn't like her." Millie said sincerely  
  
"SUUUUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE." Sirius said not believing a word. There was a long silence between the seven teens in which Millie glared angered by Sirius not believing her.  
  
"So0o0o0o0o0." Remus said tired of the silence "What are we going to do at the start of term feast for 'entertainment' this year?"  
  
"The same thing we do every year pinky, plan to anger the Slytherins." James said patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You've been watching' too many muggle cartoons James." Vicky laughed at his childishness.  
  
"I believe Victoria that it was once said that, 'A light heart lives long.' Was it not?" Remus said in his friend's defense.  
  
"Ah Shakespeare. You've been reading up on muggle literature I see Remus." She said looking at him surprised.  
  
"Yah I thought it would be an interesting change."  
  
"He hasn't done anything but read since we got home for the summer." Sirius said closing his eyes, "I gonna take a nap wake me up when the food cart comes I hear they have this new thing called a fizzing whizzbes (spelling?) and I want to try it."  
  
"Siri you don't need us to wake you up you can smell food from three cars down and with a stomach like yours it will start growling at the first sent of Peter's muggle candy bars from Kings Cross." Millie said with humor in her voice. Everyone laughed knowing how right she was.  
  
Soon each of the teens had found there way it to conversation with another; Victoria and Remus were discussing what books they had read over the summer – the two had a bet going as to who could read more in one summer --, Amelia and Sirius did not talk but instead sat glaring at each other as they always did, and Lily and James sat playing chess and talking about their summers calmly.  
  
After a few minutes the food cart came and each teen bought something different so they could share. The conversations began to merge and grow to further detail.  
  
"So who did everyone date this summer?" Sirius asked looking at Millie then the others.  
  
James was the first to answer. "I must say no one this year for I pissed of the girl I choose." He said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"More like she found out she was just the flavor of the summer." Lily said with a mocking smile. James was trying his hardest to look hurt putting a hand over his heart to emphasize the pain she had caused him. The others just laughed. "What about you Victoria?" Sirius said referring to his previous question.  
  
"Why do we even have this stupid ritual of telling of our love lives over the summer?" Vicky said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Just answer Vicky. Its just to pass the time." Millie answered with a smile.  
  
"Fine but once again my answer is my love is my books and my parents don't let me date at home or here if they knew I did..." Vicky said innocently.  
  
"Ok. What about you Lillian Evans Queen of love and snogging, who has been your lover this summer?" Once again it was Sirius restarting the conversation.  
  
"Evans couldn't get a real boyfriend if her life depended on it." an unwelcome voice answered from the door.  
  
In the door stood three young men the first boy was the one who spoke he had white blonde hair, pale blue eyes and his pointed face held a sinister look. The second was the Snape who at the moment was eyeing Lily like a piece of meat. The third was obviously the bronze of the group because he surly was not the brain; his brown hair was crew cut and his eyes looked blank as if no thought ran past them.  
  
At the realization of the unwanted company James, Sirius and Remus stood with their hands on their wands ready for a fight.  
  
"What right do you have to say such a thing Lucius Malfoy? Just cuz you and Snivellus could never date the lovely Lily doesn't mean she can't give a chance to others." Millie said from behind Remus.  
  
"Shut your big mouth Carson no one asked you. Besides why would anyone want to date a filthy mudblood like her." Lucius glared.  
  
"Shut up yourself Malfoy how dare you come in here and call anyone a ... you know what!" James said pulling out his wand getting angry with the blonde, "Now I suggest you leave before I think of a hex for you!"  
  
"Do you think you scare me Potter you and your Marauders are nothing but blood traders and the 'Essentials' are just a bunch of bitch whores who are always waiting for a shag from the willing to pay. You should get over your self and join the real world." Lucius sneered.  
  
"You ass hole son of a bitch get out of here before I turn you inside out!" Sirius yelled lifting his wand ready to hex him.  
  
"No Sirius don't! You'll be playing right in to his trap he's trying to make you angry. He's just mad cuz he knows the Marauders can do everything better then him and he could never be like you so he has to take it out on someone, and threatening him make you no better." Lily said grabbing James and Sirius' arms. "Now go back to the snake pit where you belong!"  
  
"You think your smart don't you Evans well I must say the only smart one out of all of you is Pettigrew and that's cuz he hasn't said anything yet." At this his companions laughed.  
  
Malfoy knowing he had succeeded in pissing off his Gryffindor enemy's turned to leave. James then noticed Snape's stare aimed at Lily, who at the moment stood between Sirius and himself wearing a loose pair of jeans that hung low on her waist with a scoop neck baby t-shirt and her army boots. "What do you think your looking at Snape?" he said glaring at the greasy boy.  
  
"None of your business Potter rest assured its not you." Snape said spiting out the name Potter.  
  
Lily realizing the stare reached behind her for a cloak from the bench and put it on. After this Snape promptly followed Malfoy down the corridor to another compartment.  
  
Everyone quickly went back to their conversation. "So Lily I believe you were about to tell us of you lover for the summer." Millie said like a radio talk show host.  
  
"Nope." She answered plainly pulling a book from her bag.  
  
"Oh yes you are. Even if we have to torture it out of you." James said as he and Sirius moved closer on ether side.  
  
"Oh no... come on guys... I... Ahh." Lily tried to reason but it was to late the two had already started to tickle her.  
  
"You gonna tell Lily or do we keep tickling." Sirius said stopping just to ask.  
  
"NEVER... Remus... Vicky... Millie Help....... ME!" she yelled through her laughter. The others ignored her calls and just sat laughing at the seen.  
  
After a few minutes James and Sirius got tired and gave up and they all decided it was time to change into their robes so the boys left so the girls could change and vice versa. Then after a couple games of exploding snap the train arrived at Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N: Ok so that's the third chapter please tell me what you think... 


End file.
